Desire
by moodmusic
Summary: Logan and Jasmine had each other. It's just that nobody got to see it.


**A/N: Hi. This story was inspired by late nights filled with listening to The Weeknd/Years &Years. **

**Shoutout to my betas, Maggie, Anima, and Jess because they're rad af and I love them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own IDDI.**

* * *

Jasmine loved kissing Logan. Loved it.

 _Just look at him._

Logan had a lot of incredible features that other girls had noticed and deemed irresistible.

Like his hands, that were large and firm, and _rough_ , and yet were delicate and gentle whenever they caressed her skin. His touch could take Jasmine on countless different journeys. Every touch was carefully practiced and perfected, making great use of his long fingers and wide palms. Some of which were slow and careful. Expeditions that showed how much he cared. Other's which demonstrated the burning affection and passion Logan had for her such as holding her hand and other things not quite as innocent. But when their hands intertwined together, it was as if they were each other's lifelines.

Logan had Erin. _Logan had Erin_

They tried to remember that on a regular basis but recently had been finding that it didn't matter much to them, but it did.

Jasmine didn't want to be misunderstood. She liked Erin. She was sweet, kind, and beautiful. Logan loved Erin too and thought all of the same things about her as did the others in the gang. She was a good match for him. She was fun, energetic and looked great on Logan's arm.

 _But so did Jasmine._

They had each other, too. It's just that nobody got to see it.

Logan's hair was another amazing thing about him, and Jasmine would often find herself staring at it and touching it.

Jasmine would smile slightly to himself immersing briefly into memories of laying secretly his apartment watching some romantic comedy (at her request). Logan curled up with her and stroking her fingers leisurely through his soft blond hair.

Other times she would smirk, recalling memories of when her fingers roughly latched themselves into the sun-kissed hair while Logan went down on her; an act she regularly reciprocated.

His eyes.

Logan had the most radiant eyes Jasmine had ever caught sight of and every time those blue orbs connected with hers, and she had to remember to breathe. Logan's eyes looked like the sky on a sunny day, and she adored them.

Logan had this capability of staring, boring into somebody an act that made most feel excruciatingly wearisome. His eyebrows scrunched down together, and his eyes sparkled analytically trying to figure someone out, wanting to understand them.

Jasmine would be lying if she said the gaze never put her on edge, but that wasn't the odd thing. She was content around Logan, and Logan was content around her. She did, however, feel exposed under Logan's stare like there was absolutely no way that she couldn't be herself. He always knew when Jas was upset.

It was a good thing.

Jasmine liked Logan's ears because barely anybody paid attention to them. And, yes, she knew that seemed like a selfish and stupid reason for liking them. Other than that, however, Logan's ears were a playground for Jas and vice versa.

It didn't matter where they were or what they were doing they could both at any time reach over to the other and say anything they wanted, and nobody would know. All of the gang would be hanging out at Rumble Juice, Jasmine just finishing to order her drink, when Logan would walk over, and his shirt offering him a tantalizing view of Logan's biceps. His body would graze lightly across hers, and he would bring his mouth close to Jas's ear, cheeks brushing. "You need to stop doing that."

Logan would pull back with a small smile placed upon his face and mouth, "I don't know what you're talking about." And they would continue hanging out with the gang. Maybe ten minutes later Jasmine would be sitting on the arm of the couch, and the same undeniable presence would engulf her from behind, and lean down to whisper in her ear.

"Can I come to your apartment tonight?" he might ask, even though he would know that he doesn't need to.

Jasmine always responded with a hopefully, calm "yes," even though she wasn't. She definitely could tell Logan was very aware that he could make Jas lose her mind when his warm breath hit her neck. The idea of spending alone time with Logan was enough to make her sweat.

All of these things, however, paled in comparison to _kissing_ Logan.

Logan had the best lips that Jasmine had ever kissed, and they had a wide variety of skills. She loved the way the felt against her fingers as she pulled Logan's neck closer towards her thumb rubbing over the swell of his bottom lip, which natural pink reddened from the mutual pressure. But kissing him was something entirely different.

Jasmine loved to kiss Logan just as much as Logan loved to kiss Jasmine, which was opportune for her. She'd lie on top of Logan after sneaking down to his apartment, and cradle herself in between his slightly spread legs, gently grinding her hips against his. His lips always felt somewhat wet while they glided along in tiny, precise motions.

Jasmine was incredible at it she made everybody feel good, and Logan was aware that it was because she had had an awful amount of practice.

Jasmine would smile when he rolled them over so that Jasmine was beneath him, her shirt abandoned long ago, and Logan would attack her collarbones, kissing and nipping here and there, showing his love everywhere he could. That was until Jasmine would get impatient and go to do the same to him, before sharply pulling back.

 _They weren't dating._ Jasmine was not Logan's girlfriend. Logan was not Jasmine's boyfriend.

Logan had Erin. No visible marks on Logan's body were allowed.

So instead Jasmine, to distract herself from what wasn't depression over the situation, would move to other parts of his body, frustrated that she couldn't worship him and show Logan how good she could be for him. How happy she could make him if she ever truly got the chance. She would keep kissing all of the spots that she had learned set Logan off and got him hard up for her.

She would kiss his way up Logan's body, paying extra close attention to a few sweet spots on his jaw line, once again careful to not mark him, before coming back to his lips. Running her tongue along Logan's bottom lip, sliding her tongue along Logan's. The passion and the beat of their hearts racing would fill the room.

And then gazing into his eyes and smiling. But despite how perfect everything was and how mind blowing Jasmine's lips worked against his own Logan could always see a hint of sadness in her eyes. Jasmine would always try to imply that she wasn't hurt. That she loved him, but she didn't _love_ him, so everything was fine. But, Logan knew otherwise, _because he loved Jasmine, too._

Even though Logan had Erin, they still wanted to have each other so they lied and acted like everything would be okay, even though they knew it wouldn't.

So, instead Logan continued to love kissing Jasmine and Jasmine continued to allow it.


End file.
